


The Twins' Bride

by elegantuan (prdsdefsus), PerahuKertas, prdsdefsus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arranged Marriage, Dom Top Kang Taehyun, Dom top Choi Yeonjun, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Polyamory, Sub bottom Choi Soobin, blood sucking, marriage life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/elegantuan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Great Grandmother Choi once had committed a sin toward the Vampire Kingdom in Seoul and offered her male descendant as a sacrifice to atone for her sin; a form of consequence for killing the Vampire King's brother. The Vampire King accepted her offer with two conditions; her family would be under their supervision to ensure if they would have a male descendant in their bloodline and when they have it, it has to marry his twin sons, Yeonjun (Daniel) and Taehyun (Terry).The male descendant turned out to be Choi Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun/Choi Soobin, choi yeonjun/choi soobin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 161





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my draft for a while and i'm very happy to present it to you all! anyways, this time i will be getting a lot of help from [PerahuKertas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas). oh, also, quick announcement, everyone here calls yeonjun and taehyun daniel and terry but we'll still use yeonjun and taehyun for narrating.
> 
> for those who oppose smut, you may leave. it is clearly tagged that this whole thing will lead into some smuts. and for those who don't have any problem with this concept, enjoy! 
> 
> p.s we only support dom top kangtae in this house
> 
> p.s.s i have this one gdrive folder for visualization of this au haha u can check 'em [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10tZD189lRbXIl2Z8r_7PgYPMoam34vQ1)

“Oh dear the Great Vampire King who rules the Vampire Kingdom, I did not acknowledge that was your beloved brother. Therefore, I am begging for your mercy, your highness!”

Choi Youngsoo was a feared vampire hunter. Most of the vampires know her name; know how skilled she is. She always succeeded in eliminating the bad vampires who have the intention to kill humans during nights. But now, she is on her knees with two vampire butlers beside her. Begging to be freed in front of the Vampire King because of her error whereas she had mistaken the Vampire King’s brother as one of those human predator vampires. She is not safe anymore, she thinks while gulping hard. 

“I am afraid that I can not grant that wish of yours, Miss Youngsoo. Not when you had the audacity to kill my brother,” the Vampire King replies. 

“It… It was an accident! I will do anything!” Youngsoo then answers, tone desperate. “I will even give you my male offspring to atone for my sin if you want to!”

The Vampire King is impressed at the offer. Grinning, he says, “Interesting, you indeed killed a male from our party after all.” Youngsoo anxiously watches the Vampire King drumming his finger on his throne. Heart beating faster each second. Her eyes never leave the Vampire King’s figure, seeming in the middle of considering what she had said. 

Time keeps going. Youngsoo is getting more anxious as the Vampire King finally opens his mouth after somewhat feels like century when in fact it was not even an hour. 

“Very well then, I will accept your offer,” responds the Vampire King. “We shall meet the boy once he has reached the age of eighteen, because that is the time where human’s blood would be rich in taste.”

Youngsoo almost could not hide her tears. She is grateful that there is a big chance she will be released. She was about to show her gratitude until the Vampire King spoke up again. 

“But under two conditions; our kingdom will watch over your generation to ensure whether any of them will actually bear a male child or not. Then once they do, we shall bring him here and make him our twins’ bride.”

Youngsoo’s eyes widened at the statement. Becoming a human bride for the vampires is equal to getting killed slowly. The human bride would be the vampires’ blood supply; they would drink their blood until their bride died. Youngsoo thought the Vampire King would just slaughter them immediately, but turned out she was wrong. It is painful for her to imagine how her male descendant would have to get his blood sucked every day rather than get sucked once but in full force so he would never face it again. 

“Now, Miss Youngsoo,” Youngsoo snaps her head at the time the Vampire King called her name. “You shall lift your right hand and make the vow.” 

It is a critical situation, Youngsoo knows. But she is not able to waste more time or else the Vampire King would get more irritated, maybe even go berserk at her. Making her leave no choice but to not think properly; she is getting dizzy with her own decision. 

“I-” Youngsoo notices she is not in the safe place to be groggy and indecisive the moment the Vampire King is practically boring his eyes on her, so Youngsoo lifts her hand and begins to vow. 

“I… I, Choi Youngsoo, solemnly declare that, will sacrifice our male descendant to the Great Vampire King, Vincent, in order to atone for my sin under the great Vampire King’s brother name; Matthew.” 

Vincent—the Vampire King—claps his hands once Youngsoo has finished her sentence despite the nervous look she had on her face and mouths;

“Fantastic.”

  
  



	2. The Disappearance of Choi Soobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin would never be able to know what his friends and family have prepared for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's having her mock exams but decided to update this work instead lol anyway hope you'll enjoy it

**Seoul, 5th of December 2019.**

“I’m going!” 

Choi Soobin is your typical cheerful and bright high school teenage boy. Even though he has a tall figure, he doesn't fit into the intimidating category at all. Most people in the school even think of him as one of the sweetest boys around. It isn’t surprising, really. Not when he gets flustered easily and throws gentle gestures toward everyone. Sure, he seems scary when he’s quiet, but once his friends nudge him, he would jolt and hit them in a playful manner. It isn’t rare for him to get surprised, apparently.

“Be careful on your way, sweetheart! We’ll celebrate your birthday after you’re done with your school today!” Comes from his mother’s mouth. Soobin chuckles upon acknowledging how excited his mother is to celebrate his birthday. 

December has always been a wonderful month, Soobin recognizes. It is a month where he could trade gifts with his friends during Christmas. It is also a month that wraps the year—and lastly, what makes December so special to him is because his birthday is also in that month; the day where he was born into this world within a small but loving family. 

So today is very much a special day to him. He's going to school with a light heart and happy hums from his lips, he would celebrate his birthday with his family later and he's pretty confident that his classmates would congratulate him too. 

Soobin expects a lot of delightful events would approach him soon. 

. 

  
  


“Happy Birthday, our precious Soobinie!”

Soobin jumps with his perfectly expanded eyes when his close friend, Lee Daehwi, surprises him as he arrives at the door of his class. The Lee boy only giggles over Soobin’s amusing reaction. 

“Christ, you scared me,” Soobin says. He places his hand on top of his chest, somehow an attempt to calm himself down and making Daehwi laugh. Soobin feels so done with the boy in front of him yet still manages to give him a smile, “You’re loud as usual, I see, but thank you.” 

All Daehwi does in return is throwing Soobin his contagious grin. “You’re welcome! Oh, and you should totally go to the cafeteria later! We have a surprise for you.” 

“That wouldn’t make it a surprise anymore, don’t you think?” Soobin asks as he pays attention to Daehwi who looks like he just messed up something, leading Soobin to let out a muffled laugh.

“Anyhow, I’d still look forward on what kind of surprise you guys have for me,” is what Soobin says afterward. 

“Cool!” Daehwi exclaims excitedly. He has gained his cheerfulness back, it seems, Soobin thinks while reaching his seat. Teacher Park soon comes into the class, making the students rush onto their own seats. Soobin could see some of them are grumbling over how boring Teacher Park’s way of teaching, Daehwi is one of them. 

Daehwi sits next to Soobin, and it’s enough reason for Soobin to notice it quickly. He was about to focus back on Teacher Park until Daehwi threw him a crumpled paper. 

Soobin turns his head only to be met with Daehwi beaming. Soobin quickly opens the crumpled paper, wanting to finish whatever Daehwi has for him and listens to Teacher Park again. But when he reads Daehwi’s handwriting inside, Soobin doesn’t think he would be able to collect his thoughts in a short time. Not when that close friend of his mentioned this one name that could make his heart thumps fast—someone he has adored from a long time ago. 

_‘Do you think Seokjin ssaem will congratulate you today? ;)’_

The message was short, but it has successfully gotten Soobin blushing like mad. Especially with the teasing emoticon Daehwi wrote at the end of the question. Soobin writes a brief reply before he throws it toward Daehwi, which the latter opens it as soon as he catches the crumpled paper. 

_‘Shut up and focus on the class!!!’_

Kim Seokjin—Soobin would never forget those syllables—is the school’s economic teacher and as well as the owner of Soobin’s heart. Soobin knows his heart belongs to him the moment the two met during their first encounter, which was one year ago where Seokjin just got into the school as a teacher. 

Soobin gets the exact reason why Daehwi teased him that way. It's because Seokjin knows when Soobin’s birthday is. Their birthday is literally only one day apart with Seokjin’s on the 4th of December while Soobin’s is on the 5th. So it makes sense if Seokjin remembers his birthday. The fact that they are going to have Seokjin’s class after this makes Soobin’s cheeks heated up more. 

Time flies fast. Soobin doesn’t even realize Teacher Park’s class is over already. Maybe he really should stop zoning out and start daydreaming when someone mentions Seokjin’s name. The time Seokjin gets into the class, Soobin immediately straightens his back. His face probably has the annoying red hue but Soobin tries his best to not look too excited except he realizes their eyes find each other’s. 

Seokjin gives him a smile—a very charming smile that always manages to make Soobin’s heart skip a beat—and Soobin is far from looking ‘not too excited’. The young boy hides his flushed face onto his palms very quick, feeling so shy with the eye contact. If Daehwi is laughing right now on his seat, Soobin has no one to blame because his reaction must be, indeed, amusing for him. 

As Seokjin keeps explaining, Soobin notices how his eyes never leave the teacher’s figure. Even while talking about the boring supply and demand curve, Soobin doesn’t mind listening to him all day. Daehwi would say he’s totally over heel for Kim Seokjin and Soobin couldn’t even complain a bit. 

Soobin couldn’t complain because, look at him now. Being pulled into his daydream too deep to the point he didn’t even notice the first period of Seokjin’s class almost ends. He hisses when Daehwi threw his another crumpled paper to him. 

“What?” Soobin irritatedly asks. Voice low since he doesn’t want to get caught. 

“It’s about time!” Daehwi whispers back, still sounding joyous and loud as before. Soobin only rolls his eyes at the action, but still feeling glad for having a close friend like Daehwi. 

“And that wraps our first session, have your break, dear students.” 

Soobin whips his head fast at Seokjin’s announcement whilst other students begin to scatter around to get out from the class. Daehwi is all smiley when he is about to drag Soobin outside as well until Seokjin called Soobin. 

“Soobin, may I have some words with you?” 

It’s a simple request yet Soobin couldn’t help himself from imagining Seokjin congratulating him—or maybe more than that, he guesses. Daehwi on the other side is smirking, then whispers to Soobin on how he’d leave the two alone and tells Soobin to go to the cafeteria as soon as possible, which Soobin soon nods at. 

Once Daehwi is nowhere to be found, Seokjin takes Soobin on to the school’s garden. This makes Soobin heart pound—he couldn’t stay calm as he quietly observes Seokjin who starts settling himself in front of Soobin under the tree. The cold air hits him well but Soobin’s cheeks are warming up; the warmth of the fire pit inside his stomach has radiated in his body. 

“So… Soobin,” Seokjin mumbles while bringing up his hand. “You see these fingers?” 

Soobin gulps, his heartbeat doesn’t slow down upon meeting Seokjin’s fingers. This seems odd. Is Seokjin going to congratulate him with his own way? Kim Seokjin has always been known as one of the extra teachers, after all. Soobin couldn’t hold himself back from wondering, “Ye, yeah…?”

“When I snap my fingers…”

_Is this gonna be a surprise?_ “When you snap your fingers…?”

The last thing Soobin sees from Seokjin’s features before he snaps his fingers is that he was smiling like a sinister.

“You will lose your consciousness.” 

  
  


.

  
  


The moment Soobin opens his eyes, his sight is welcomed by the dark colors surrounding him—or maybe it’s the dim light that makes his surroundings give the dark vibe. Soobin sits up as soon as he notices he is no longer in the school environment. Rustling and trying to get up on his feet, breath exhaled heavily, Soobin couldn’t bear to not widen his eyes when he saw some strangers around him. Especially knowing there is this one pale-looking boy holding onto his arms tight as if he doesn’t want Soobin to run away from him. His attention is also caught by the three male figures in front of him; two of them are standing while the last one is sitting on the throne. The three of them wear some kind of black cape, bringing the antique look into their visuals. The male on the left side has blue hair and thick lips as the male on the other side has shade of hickory for his hair and is a bit shorter. 

Soobin is questioning a lot of things. _Where is he? Who are these people? Why is he here?_ He was about to burst all those questions in one breath except the black haired male who is sitting on the throne speaks up;

“Welcome, Choi Soobin. We’ve been waiting for you for 174 years.” 

174 years? That’s insane. What’s with the long waiting time? Nothing comes to Soobin’s head. He couldn’t process what just happened to him. The only thing he could remember is that he was with Seokjin at the garden. 

The sitting male lets out a chuckle. “Oh dear, you look so shocked there, let me tell you some things first then.” The male then stands up as he takes time to introduce himself. Soobin remains quiet; he isn’t brave enough to object— _yet._

“I am Vincent, the King of this Vampire Castle. We took you here because your great grandmother, Choi Youngsoo, had vowed to us that her male offspring shall be offered to us.” 

“Wha- what kind of bullshit are you talking about!? My great grandmother wouldn’t do something like that!” Soobin wants to escape and get away from this weird thing happening to him but isn’t able to because of the hard grip on his arm. What kind of nonsense are they blabbering? He always heard good things about Great grandmother Youngsoo from his mother, so there is no way she is involved with this. Moreover, did he mention that he’s a _vampire_? What kind of era is he living in?

“I am telling the truth, Choi Soobin. Youngsoo was a feared vampire hunter. But you know, everything has its downfall, and that’s what happened to her,” Vincent stops for a while to take a look at terrified Soobin. “She killed my brother. I couldn’t forgive what she had done to him, then she begged for my mercy by sacrificing a male in her bloodline, which turned out to be you.” 

The male vampire besides Soobin never letting go of his arm, irking Soobin to the core. The way he bores his red eyes makes Soobin even more itchy—such a contrast with his fluffy brown lock. Soobin is in the middle of setting his strategy to get out from the male’s hold when Vincent opens his mouth again.

“But rather than sucking your blood immediately, we will give you something better.” 

Before Soobin could argue, Vincent continues his sentence—a sentence that made Soobin frozen to the death. 

“You will become our twins’ bride, Daniel and Terry.” 


	3. Terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You might be terrified with this whole thing but trust me,” Terry speaks up. “We won’t kill you.” 
> 
> The stern tone and calm voice of Terry is what makes Soobin’s heart thumps fast. It isn’t thumping fast because he’s scared. It’s because he finds how caring Terry is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting! We're back with a new chapter ; o ; we'd like to announce you some stuffs here and they're: 
> 
> 1) we'll be narrating with their English names until we reach this one specific chapter (bcs that chapter explains the reason why Soobin will call Daniel and Terry with Yeonjun and Taehyun later on), so please bear with it. 😅  
> 2) this chapter is unbeta'd.
> 
> That's it! We hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Silence becomes their best friend for a while; no one speaks up. Soobin really wants to, though. But the lump in his throat doesn’t allow him to do so—he feels disturbed. He just couldn’t tell what is going on right now.

“Bri… Bride?” Soobin unconsciously repeats Vincent’s word. 

“Yes, bride.” Vincent grins, looking amused. “You’re going to live here and get treated very well. But in return, you have to let Daniel and Terry suck your blood,” he takes a breath before continuing, “In short, you'll become our blood sack.” He finishes as he begins to introduce the twins that have been standing on each side of his throne. Soobin only frowns the moment the blue haired male bows toward him with his hand nearby his chest—it’s like he’s talking to someone with a higher position when in fact, Soobin is probably nothing but a commoner in their mind. 

“Greetings, I am Daniel,” he says and Soobin definitely couldn’t take his eyes away from him. “I am the son of King Vincent, I have been looking forward to meet you, Choi Soobin.” Soobin’s heart beats faster every word uttered, cheeks getting heated up slowly.

This feels wrong, Soobin thinks. He isn’t supposed to feel his chest thumping loud like now. He just got abducted! This isn’t the right time to be fascinated by a vampire’s—that’s what they said—charm. Soobin really needs to get his things together. 

As Soobin is figuring out how to not be flustered at times like this, the male on the other side does the same thing as the blue haired male, whom Soobin acknowledges as Daniel. The male is shorter than Daniel, yet it doesn’t stop Soobin from getting chills by his presence.

“Greetings, I am Terry, the other half of Daniel.” Soobin is no doubt mesmerized by the male’s way of behaving. “I could not express just how grateful we are to meet someone as beautiful as you,” Terry continues with a soft smile and glances at Daniel, as if they are having a telepathy for the next thing they will do.

“It is such an honor for us to meet you like this, Choi Soobin,” The two standing males say in unity.

It leaves Soobin speechless, obviously. The way they introduced themselves is out of this world—it's like he is in a fictional world like the ones in those novels he loves to read. Or is it because of the royalty concept? Soobin couldn't really finds it out as soon as he snaps out of his thought.

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Soobin yells. “‘Bride’!? Are you nuts!? I’m a guy!” He swears with the whole of his body that he is _very much_ embarrassed because, _heck,_ he’s not a woman! So why would they label him as a bride?

“And I don't think that's how the concept of a bride wor—”

“It works like that for us,” Vincent cuts in. “Human brides are supposed to devote their life for us, the Vampires, and obey what we say,” his eyes are now focusing on Soobin's bigger ones. “No matter what their gender is, we'd still call them 'bride'.”

The cold tone has Soobin stiffened. Gulping, he braces himself to ask Vincent, “Wha, what if I don’t want to be the so called Human Bride...?”

Vincent shrugs. “We'll just kill you. Right now, and right here,” he replies without hesitation. “A vow is a vow after all, and you have to pay for what your great grandmother did.”

No choice is left for Soobin. He couldn’t find any reason to deny if he has to sacrifice his life. 

  
  


“...Fi, fine…” Soobin acknowledges he’s defeated already. “I’ll stay as you wish, Your Highness.”

“Marvelous.”

.

  
  


Soobin is later escorted to his room with the brown haired male who kept holding him back from escaping earlier. Vincent had told him to go to his room escorted by this male beside him who is probably one of the butlers here.

  
  


If Soobin is allowed to be honest, he’s still scared. He’s in a vampire’s environment, for Pete’s sake. The atmosphere around him is basically screaming and howling hideous. Also, he’s really worried with those who are close with him. They must be wondering where Soobin went. His friends, his family, Seokjin…

  
  


Wait, Seokjin?

  
  


“Hold on, wasn't I with Seokjin ssaem—”

  
  


“You meant your crush?”

Soobin spontaneously turns his head to the source of the voice, which turns out to be from the butler. 

  
  


“Wha, what—” 

“I've noticed that, you know. I've been watching your family this whole time,” he says. “You always have that kind of heart eyes when you're with him, which is also the reason why I chose to shapeshift as him because I know you couldn’t resist him.”

Soobin’s eyes are widened once he hears that. “So it was you!? Where's the real Seokjin ssaem then!?”

“Now, Soobin ssi, you might want to lower down your voice. You're in a castle at the moment.” The Butler smiles, but his tone was like venom. “And about that, don't worry. He's probably still sleeping in the infirmary, I only made him fall asleep. He should be awake in one hour.” 

  
  


Soobin stares at the other male in disbelief, not knowing that they have arrived in the room already. Soobin was all grumbling inside until the Butler speaks up again. 

  
  


“We have arrived, Soobin ssi,” Soobin lifts his head only to be met with a huge room when the Butler opens the door. “This is going to be your own room from now on.”

  
  


Soobin isn’t surprised if his jaw is dropping on to the floor. This is way beyond his expectation! The room is very big. The room has red and black tone. They have a king-sized bed decorated with four meshed curtain on each corner, complementing the elegant image with the black carved headboard of his bed. As Soobin gets inside he notices the sight of jet black crow symbol he's been seeing since the first time he sets foot in here is carved too above the headboard with its dark feather and red eyes. The rose patterned wallpaper is everywhere, fitting the dark red sheet of the bed—it refreshes Soobin’s eyes.

  
  


“You may rest now, Soobin ssi.” Soobin sees the Butler bowing to him and throws another smile. “Huening Kamal Kai is my name, but I usually go with Kamal.” He pauses to look at Soobin on the eyes. “If you ever need something from me, please just call that name.” 

  
  


The sentence is only tossed on to the air hanging. Soobin doesn’t know what to reply and it seems like Kamal understands. The latter turns his body, preparing himself to get out from the room after he said, “Well then, I will be going.”

  
  


Soobin is then left alone in the big room, deciding to throw himself on to the bed; giving up. Now that he's alone, he could collect back his thoughts and the previous fears are creeping back to his skin. The fact that he's really far from home now in the middle of nowhere makes him unconsciously clutch the sheet beneath him, with petrified thoughts of being locked forever in this vampire castle.

  
  


“Damn it—” His sobs were muffled by the soft bedsheet. The hospitality they offer sure is fantastic, but it still doesn’t convince Soobin enough to stay here. He wants to go back—he wants to meet those who he loves. He’s curious with what the others have prepared for his birthday. Knowing that he couldn’t see them again totally drains him out. 

  
  


The exhaustion pulls him in to his deep slumber soon.

  
  


.

  
  


“Soobin? Wake up.” 

  
  


The first thing Soobin recognizes the moment he opens his eyes is that Terry was trying to wake him up. Soobin is definitely lying if he said he wasn’t surprised—because he is. He is surprised to see Terry woke him up and not Kamal. Isn’t Kamal the butler here?

“A, ah—” To say Soobin got speechless is understandable. “You, Your Highness! I’m so sorry, I thought Kamal would wake me up.” Soobin sits up, hurried. His face becomes red when Terry stares at him in total silence. Then the latter chuckles, ruffling Soobin’s hair afterward. Soobin couldn’t open his mouth, too flustered at the way Terry treats him until he has a question in his mind.

“Why are you the one who woke me up…?” 

Terry is found with his brows furrowed. “Am I not allowed to?” 

Soobin gets taken aback. “N, no! It’s not like that…” 

“I just wanted to do it.” Terry once again chuckles and brings Soobin’s hand for him to kiss, making Soobin’s heart almost jumped. 

“So cute.” Soobin doesn’t even know if it actually makes sense that his face gets even redder before the Vampire continues, “Right, you should get up now, Father told us to have our breakfast together with you.” 

“M, me?” 

“Yes. You’re our bride, remember?” 

It was a simple question yet it causes Soobin to blush heavily. The word ‘bride’ sounds _so_ intimate and he is very clueless about what he should do with it. The gentle rub on his fist has successfully gotten him back to the reality. 

“You might be terrified with this whole thing but trust me,” Terry speaks up. “We won’t kill you.” 

The stern tone and calm voice of Terry is what makes Soobin's heart thumps fast. It isn’t thumping fast because he’s scared. It’s because he finds how caring Terry is. 

“I… I understand, Your Highness.” Soobin averts his eyes from Terry’s gaze, cheeks still flushed. “I will take a shower first.” 

“I’ll be waiting for you outside then.” Is what Soobin heard the time he takes a towel from the prepared closet in his room.

  
  


.

  
  


Turns out Terry wasn’t lying. He really did wait for Soobin to finish and Soobin is probably flattered. During the walk to the dining room, they exchanged some talks, which leads Soobin to think that this Terry is way more mature than he seems—even though he keeps linking their arms together like a lost child.

(“Unlike Daniel who is playful, though Daniel is way far from playful when he gets irritated, I’d say that I’m a serious person. I enjoy reading books and some newspaper.” 

“Really? A newspaper?” Soobin snickered.

“Yes, I would like to know what’s going on outside this castle.”)

“Good morning, Soobin. How is our hospitality?” 

Soobin soon is greeted by Daniel who is already sitting on his chair. Terry lets their linked arms away to allow Soobin goes to his seat besides Daniel, later followed by him sitting next to Soobin. 

“It… It’s great.” Soobin smiles sheepishly, making the two vampires stare at each other. Daniel throws a look to Terry for explanation, but only ended up getting a shrug from him. 

The awkwardness has come to an end once Vincent has arrived with someone following him—thick lips, wavy dark brown semi-long hair, long lashes and sharp jaw.

“Oh, that’s Ivan, or Van for short, our big brother.” Soobin turns his head toward the voice and sees Daniel is talking to him with a grin. “Just giving you an information.” 

Soobin only nods slowly, a bit conflicted on what he should respond as Vincent takes his seat along with Ivan. He feels so small suddenly and it’s ironic because he is, in fact, the tallest one in this dining room. Soobin quickly tries to avoid the sudden negative vibe and shifts his attention to the variety of foods available on the table—well, at least it actually helps him to calm down. 

“So… Soobin.” Soobin flinches when Vincent calls him out. 

“Y, yes! Your Highness?” 

Vincent heaves out a light laugh which doesn’t help Soobin to lessen the heat on his cheeks. Ivan who sits besides Vincent also looks like he’s suppressing his laughter by beaming him a smile. 

“Don’t be so stiff, Kid.” Vincent still has an amused expression on his face and manages to resume his sentence, “I’m pretty sure you still can’t believe that Youngsoo—your great grandmother—was a vampire hunter and killed my brother, correct?” 

Soobin gulps hard, not saying anything in return. And that is enough reason for Vincent to proceed; 

“Shall we talk about her then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is Kim Taehyung of BTS, if you haven't noticed hahaha. Thank you for reading! Have a great day. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments and advice are welcomed! ❤


End file.
